Ferias em Miami
by SpencerDepp
Summary: Essa fic eu escrevi a um tempinho como presente de aniversário da minha querida Magaly [Minha Stella]. A historia se passa entre os episodios 5x06 e 5x11, ou seja, pós Joy, sem Rachel. Espero que vocês gostem. Ahh... A musica no final é da Taylor Swift - Never Mind


Um mês... era o tempo que já tinha passado desde que Lisa Cuddy desistira de adotar uma criança. Fora que depois disso o clima estava "diferente" entre ela e seu medico problema. Não só por causa do beijo, mas por todas as outras coisas que aconteciam... tudo parecia estar caminhando para dar que houvesse um relacionamento. Mas o que acontece? Ele age como um perfeito idiota... como sempre.

Férias... era disso que ela estava precisando, e mesmo que não fossem férias, uma semana de folga já seria muito bom. Ela precisava esfriar a cabeça.

Cuddy: mas para onde eu vou?

Ela pensou... precisava de um local tranqüilo, relaxante, paradisíaco...

Cuddy: Já sei!

Ela pegou o telefone e discou um numero que tanto conhecia. Era sua amiga, sua melhor amiga.

Cuddy: Maga?

Magaly: Oi Lisa, como vai?

Cuddy: não tão bem quanto eu gostaria...

Magaly: algum problema?

Cuddy: sim, e acho que você tem a solução...

Magaly: então diga, o que posso fazer por você?

Cuddy: preciso de uma amiga, e uma semana de folga, o que me diz?

Magaly: Já está convidada! Quando chega?

Cuddy: Vou ver se consigo sair daqui na quinta a tarde, devo chegar de madrugada...

Magaly: confirma e me avisa. Estarei te esperando ansiosa amiga.

Cuddy: então tá certo. Eu confirmarei tudo e te ligo, agora tenho que desligar... o trabalho chama, e um certo causador de problemas está chegando aqui.

Magaly: sabia que tinha a ver com ele... beijo

Cuddy: não precisa nem ler mente para isso né. Beijo.

Cuddy desligou o telefone quando viu sua porta ser aberta por ele... o idiota que sempre rondava seus pensamentos. Seu coração mudava o ritmo só com o fato dele entrar na sala, e ela odiava isso.

House: Good Morning Sunshine!

Cuddy: House, são 1:17pm

House: acho que preciso consertar meu relógio...

Cuddy: acho que precisa é mudar sua desculpa... o que você quer aqui?

House: vim te ver meu raio de sol... estava com saudade.

Cuddy: tá certo... agora pode sair, preciso organizar as coisas.

House: com que você estava falando?

Cuddy: Não te interessa House. Você tá com um paciente não? Vai cuidar da vida dele e esquece a minha, POR FAVOR!

House: tá certo então...

Ele foi em direção a porta e quando se aproximou dela fingiu um escorregão. Ele caiu com tudo e começou a gemer de dor. Cuddy correu até ele para acudi-lo, mas quando ela se agachou, ele a puxou para baixo selando seus lábios.

Ela não correspondeu, não se manifestou, simplesmente ficou parada. Ainda assustada com tudo.

Ele largou ela e então ela pode se levantar e ele estendeu o braço pedindo que ela o puxasse.

Ela ajudou ele a se levantar, seus rostos ficaram bem próximos. Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela falando em seu ouvido.

House: gostosa...

Ela ficou atônita com isso... ela não estava em um momento bom para isso, não mesmo. No momento tudo que ela menos precisava era um cara que só queria usar e abusar do seu corpo.

Cuddy: SAIA DAQUI HOUSE! Eu estou mandando!

Ele saiu e ela foi em direção ao seu sofá... MALDITAS LAGRIMAS QUE INSISTIAM EM CAIR! Não... ela não deixaria ele a abalar assim, não mesmo. Se levantou e foi em direção a sua mesa... não tinha tanto trabalho hoje e logo terminou. Agradeceu ao céu por não ter reunião hoje e então programou suas passagens aéreas para suas "férias".

*Alguns minutos depois...*

Cuddy: pronto... passagem comprada, papelada organizada só falta arrumar a mala e...

Ela lembrou de algo... era de suma importancia

Cuddy: MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! MERDA! Quem eu vou deixar no meu lugar?

Wilson: cuddy eu...

Ele entrou pela porta, sem bater, com uma pilha de papeis na mão.

Cuddy: Wilson... você surgiu como um ato da divina providencia.

Wilson: What? Do que você está falando?

Cuddy: primeiro senta... precisamos conversar.

Wilson, ainda confuso, sentou-se e ouviu tudo que ela tinha a dizer... ficaram uns bons 20 minutos conversando até que ele parecia concordar.

Wilson: claro Cuddy, eu fico sim, com maior prazer. E tenho muito a concordar que você está precisando de férias.

Cuddy: e mesmo que estejamos em dezembro lá não é frio. É eu acho que eu estou precisando mesmo.

Ela deixou um sorriso escapar, mas seus pensamentos ainda estavam longe.

Wilson: mas como você ainda não foi... vamos resolver meu problema?

E mais um longo período de conversa se desenvolveu no escritório de Lisa Cuddy até que Wilson saísse da sala. Voltou a trabalhar até terminar o dia.

Quando eram 3:35pm ela já tinha terminado tudo e resolveu ligar para sua amiga. Afinal tinha que confirmar tudo.

Cuddy: Maga?

Magaly: Oi Lisa... e então tudo certo? O Tom sai de viagem hoje.

Cuddy: tudo certo sim, vai ser uma semana só de mulheres?

Magaly: somente eu e você, afinal a Gina foi estudar em Londres esse ano.

Cuddy: sim, claro, você me disse isso. Eu vou sair daqui antes do que eu disse a você. Preciso sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

Magaly: alguma coisa aconteceu hoje?

Cuddy: sim, depois que nos falamos. Eu sairei daqui amanhã a tarde e chegarei no aeroporto ai de Miami as 6:45pm.

Magaly: eu estarei te esperando no aeroporto.

Cuddy: tudo bem então. E...

Magaly: Já sei Less... nada de falar pro Greg.

Cuddy: exatamente. Obrigada Maga.

Magaly: Agente se vê Less. Até amanhã.

Cuddy: até.

Elas desligaram praticamente ao mesmo tempo... um sorriso brotou dos lábios de Lisa. Ao menos algo bom aconteceria. Ela iria ver sua melhor amiga.

Flashback on

Lisa Cuddy e Magaly Lawson se conheceram quando tinham nove anos, nessa época era Magaly Johnson. A família Johnson se mudou para casa ao lado da casa da família Cuddy. Alem de vizinhas, eram colegas de sala, e em pouco tempo as melhores amigas. Quando chegou o dia de ir para faculdade, elas foram juntas. Lisa estudou medicina e Magaly artes, e dividiam quarto no campus. Foi lá que conheceram Gregory House e Tom Lawson. Gregory estudava medicina e Tom Arqueologia.

Gregory e Tom eram os garotos mais desejados de Michigan e eles aproveitavam dessa fama para fazer apostas entre si, pra ver quem ficaria com a garota mais bonita nas festas. Tom era mais reservado e não gostava muito disso, mas um dinheiro extra era sempre bom, mas ele perdia, na maioria das vezes, para House, e se prometia nunca mais fazer essas

Os veteranos estavam dando uma festa para integração dos calouros e nessa festa que eles se conheceram. Tom se apaixonou por Magaly logo de cara. Já House e Cuddy demoraram um pouco mais de tempo. Atração teve, mas para acontecer algo demorou, pois ela não quis se deixar levar por todo charme e beleza que ele possuía.

Mas foi algo inevitável... desde o primeiro beijo o amor foi inevitável.

Eles 4 se tornaram os casais mais populares da universidade. Eram os melhores amigos entre si e não tinham segredos entre eles. Tom e Maga se davam muito bem, planejavam um futuro, e como poderiam associar suas futuras profissões para viverem bem, já Greg e Lisa viviam em um clima que poderia ser descrito como crepitante e conflitante.

Quando House fora embora, sem nenhum motivo especifico, ao menos não para Lisa, ela se focou no seu futuro. Ia fazer ele se arrepender disso, mas nunca conseguiu esquecê-lo. Já Maga e Tom se casaram no final do curso, mudando-se, logo em seguida para o Egito.

Eles tiveram que voltar para os EUA graças ao trabalho. Museus, exposições... enfim. Tinham uma filha de 15 anos que quando começou a estudar no ensino médio optou por estudar em Londres quando os pais tiveram que voltar para America para o trabalho. Mas Tom precisava ir ao Egito sempre que era necessário, afinal ser chefe de arqueologia exigia mais que dedicação, exigia amor, e isso ele tinha.

Ela era dona do maior museu da historia da arte que tinha nos EUA, seu nome também era bem conhecido como expositora de artefatos de historia natural.

A amizade que veio da infância? Bem, elas se falavam sempre que possível, uma sempre sabia o que acontecia com a outra pois faziam questão de contar. Era complicado se ver, mas acontecia sempre que possível, e essa era uma dessas oportunidades.

Se ela tinha contato com o House? Magaly falava mais com ele do que com a própria Lisa, sabia das coisas que aconteciam entre eles antes mesmo de sua amiga contar, mas ela não interferia, por mais que ela sabia que eles ainda se amavam ela não interferia, mas via nisso tudo uma grande oportunidade. E como ela conhecia seu amigo, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele apareceria lá.

Flashback off

Lisa Cuddy, antes de ir para casa, mandou um memorando para todo o hospital que viajaria por uma semana e que James Wilson estaria no seu lugar. Memorando esse que todos do hospital receberam, inclusive o motivo da viagem.

House ao ver o memorando foi o mais rápido que pode para sala do Wilson. Tinha que questioná-lo, tinha que saber para onde ela ia e porque ela estava indo.

House: Wilson eu...

Ele fala abrindo bruscamente a porta do escritório.

Wilson: não vou dizer pra onde Cuddy está indo.

House: então você sabe.

Merda! Pensou Wilson. Que vacilo! Mas ele não poderia contar. Não podia trair sua amiga.

Wilson: se eu sei ou não, não importa. É algo que não lhe diz respeito.

House: eu descubro... é fácil.

Disse isso e saiu da sala. Wilson sabia que ele descobriria, e era questão de horas para isso acontecer. Mas iria fazer todo o possível para tardá-lo, ao menos uns dias para que Lisa pudesse descansar. Ele fez sua ligação.

Wilson: House, vamos jogar boliche hoje a noite?

House: Serio Jimmy? Estou decepcionado com você.

Wilson: tudo bem, ao menos espere uns dias, não saia que nem um maluco obsessivo perseguindo ela. Ela precisa disso House.

Ele ficou pensando um pouco, talvez wilson estivesse certo. Ele estava agindo como um cretino mais que o normal, e isso tudo para provocá-la.

House: tudo bem wilson.

É claro que ele ficou desconfiado... mas se ele perguntasse seria pior. Então desligou o telefone e voltou ao seus afazeres.

House por outro lado não conseguia pensar, seu paciente estava morrendo e ele não sabia o motivo, mas, mesmo todo aquele enigma, não conseguia tirar sua atenção de Cuddy. Droga, ele a amava, claro que ele a amava, só não conseguia admitir isso.

Tentou voltar sua atenção ao quadro branco a sua frente, mas sua mente estava trabalhando contra sua principal função naquele hospital no momento. Ele não conseguia se concentrar e foi quando decidiu ir para casa. Quem sabe dormir ajudaria a ter alguma epifania.

No dia seguinte ele voltou ao hospital, chegou mais cedo que de costume. Ele estava irritado e sua perna estava doendo mais que o normal. Ia ser um dia praticamente impossível de agüentá-lo.

Ele foi em direção a sua sala e entrou jogando sua mochila na poltrona.

Kutner: ela não teve melhoras. Ainda continua no coma.

House: alguma coisa relevante?

Kutner: não

House: então não precisava dizer nada.

Ele saiu, não sabia o que pensar, nem o que fazer, sua cabeça estava no escuro e ele precisava de uma luz, e só tinha um local pra conseguir isso... Wilson.

Ele foi até a sala de wilson e viu que ele não estava lá. Lembrou do memorando enviado ontem e pensou que ele devia estar na sala da Dean, direcionando-se para lá.

Ele entrou, ao perceber que wilson estava lá e deitou no sofá.

Wilson: algum problema?

House: eu não consigo me concentrar... meu paciente está com inchaços por toda parte e eu não tenho idéia do que possa ser, e nem consigo pensar a respeito.

Wilson: uau... eu preciso achar minha câmera de vídeo, isso tudo é porque a Cuddy foi viajar?

House: é, aquela bunda ajuda na minha concentração. *falou sarcasticamente*

Wilson: seu paciente não apanhou do pai? Vai ver é algo que ele fez ao filho antes...

House: ou algo que ele nunca quis fazer. *foi como se uma luz se acendesse em seu cérebro*

Wilson: acabo de te dar a resposta não é? *viu house se levantando e saindo sem dizer uma palavra* é eu acho que sim...

Ele sabia que mais uma vez seu amigo tinha resolvido um mistério medico, mas o grande problema agora era mantê-lo longe de Lisa. Sabia que não conseguiria, mas o máximo de tempo que conseguisse seria bom.

A manhã passou rápido, logo era possível ver House entrando na sala novamente atrás de Wilson, provavelmente para chamá-lo para o almoço.

Wilson: já vamos... O que ele tinha?

House: ele quem?

Wilson: seu paciente.

House: aah... Angiodema Hereditário. Legal né?

Wilson: super... e o que vai fazer?

House: pra casa, dormir, perder tempo... to de férias essa semana. Minha chefe viajou sabe.

Wilson: e deixou um substituto para garantir que você cumpra todas as horas da clinica que você deve.

House: acho que isso é viável, mas eu tenho coisas serias a fazer. Preciso procurar uma mulher também... tem uma coisa que ela precisa ouvir.

Wilson: House... você já não acha que machucou a Lisa por demais? Deixa ela. Vai ser melhor para todos se vocês não ficarem juntos.

House: Meu caro Wilson... existe algo sobre mim que você não sabe. Quando eu quero algo, eu não desisto, dou uma pausa, mais não desisto. E eu posso ser o maior problemático do mundo, mas eu não consigo... deixa quieto.

Wilson ficou espantando... house iria admitir sentimentos?

Wilson: você ia falar o que eu pensei mesmo que ia?

House: não. E não importa, eu tenho que trabalhar, você devia fazer o mesmo.

Ele saiu, deixando Wilson sozinho na mesa ainda com cara de bobo. Era algo impossível de se acreditar, mas ele sabia, sempre soube, que House era louco pela Cuddy. Saiu da lanchonete e voltou para sua sala provisória, tinha alguns pacientes para essa tarde e precisava analisar a papelada. Ao passar pela clinica viu um paciente saindo da sala e exames acompanhado por house... ele estava do mesmo jeito, mas o paciente parecia sorridente e satisfeito.

Wilson: você está trabalhando?

House: tudo para você largar do meu pé, mas como trabalhar não ajuda... adios.

Ele voltou para sua sala e wilson entrou na dele quando viu seu celular tocar.

Wilson: Oi Lisa, preparada?

Cuddy: estou sim, e como vão as coisas por ai?

Wilson: está tudo bem... House já resolveu o caso medico dele, foi de boa vontade pra clinica mas saiu rápido pois disse que eu iria ficar enchendo o saco dele.

Cuddy: normal, eu já estou aqui no aeroporto, Quando eu chegar lá eu aviso.

Wilson: tudo bem Lisa... só uma coisa estranha aconteceu hoje.

Cuddy: o que?

Wilson: eu estou tentando convencer o House a não te procurar, afinal você merece um descanso e...

Cuddy: e o que? *ela não entendeu o porque, mas sentiu um frio na barriga*

Wilson: acho que ele ia admitir que sente algo.

Ela ficou com a boca entreaberta, tentando pronunciar algumas palavras, mas nada saia de sua boca. Ela estava em um transe quando escutou Wilson chamar seu nome .

Wilson: Lisa, tudo bem?

Cuddy: Sim James, estou sim. É que pensei ter visto alguem passando aqui mas não era *mentiu*

Wilson: a tá.*não captou a mentira* continuando, ele disse algo como "eu luto pelo que eu quero sempre, e eu não consigo..." e parou ai, mas depois de se chamar de problemático.

Ela estava sorrindo, e sabia perfeitamente que ele nunca admitiria o que sentia, mas bem no fundo ela tinha esperança.

Cuddy: E porque mesmo você está me contando isso?

Wilson: Lisa, nós dois sabemos que ele vai te procurar, estou só te preparando, só isso.

Cuddy: você é um grande amigo James. Obrigada, mas eu sei me cuidar.

Wilson: boa viagem.

Desligaram juntos, mas ela ficou pensativa... ela sabia, sempre soube que o lado emocional de House se escondia, mas quando se tratava dela, ele sempre deixava escapar quando ela precisava, como aconteceu em Joy.

Cuddy: filho da puta!

Auto falante: Passageiros do vôo 578 para Miami, embarque na plataforma oito.

E lá estava ela indo, para o que seria, no seu pensamento, uma viagem relaxante.

***

Depois de dormir um pouco House estava se sentindo entediado. Cuddy não estava lá, Wilson era chato, e seu time não ia conseguir lhe distrair nenhum pouco.

Uma prostituta? Nããão... ele não conseguiria, não hoje, não quando com quem ele queria estar era sua eterna Lisa Cuddy.  
Ele pegou o celular... ligar para ela seria a melhor maneira de lhe fazer sorrir naquele momento.

Magaly: Alo?

House: Oi Maga... tudo bem?

Magaly: quem está falando?

House: sou eu, o Greg.

Magaly: o numero é dele, a voz também, mas o jeito não é... QUEM TÁ FALANDO?

House: Oh sua vadia, sou eu porra.

Magaly: agora sim acredito... E ai Gregório. O que me diz?

House: preciso matar meu tédio... a Lisa viajou.

Magaly: bom saber que eu sou um estepe... cachorro.

House: não, você é uma vadia que eu chamo de amiga, mas ela está mais perto, e o amor é outro, você sabe.

Magaly: todo mundo sabe Greg, mas você só tem coragem de dizer isso pra mim.

House: me diz o que acontece se eu falar... nós vamos ficar juntos por um tempo...

Magaly: flertando, se amando e bla bla bla, depois vai perceber que você não muda, e vai ferrar com tudo no final... mas tem algo, você está sendo previsível.

House: porque eu disse detalhadamente tudo que poderia acontecer?

Magaly: sim, e tem algo mais que você não contou... você não desiste. Você não vai deixar de amar ela mesmo que vocês terminem. Foi assim na faculdade, vai ser assim pelo resto da vida.

House: mas ela não vai me amar... eu prefiro ficar sozinho e ter ela por perto do que ter ela o tempo todo e perder ela por completo.

Magaly: acorda seu filho da mãe... a Lisa também te ama, ela nunca deixou de amar você.

House: você como sempre otimista não é vadia... e o que eu devo fazer?

Magaly: woow... o ilustre Gregory House me pedindo conselhos amorosos? O fim do mundo está próximo mesmo...

House: para de me zoar ou eu não vou te ouvir porra.

Magaly: tudo bem... você devia procurar ela, e fazer uma linda surpresa. Você sabe do que ela gosta... surpreenda.

House: tudo bem... eu vou ver isso. Mas você que ela conta tudo, não pode me dizer onde ela está?

Magaly: não posso te dizer, mas posso ajudar. Só que não agora... estou no aeroporto esperando uma amiga chegar, se é que você me entende...

House: SUA CACHORRA DESCARADA, ELA FOI PRA SUA CASA?

Magaly: você é um garoto esperto Gregório... mas eu não disse nada. Ahh e traga algo para mim de Princeton tá certo?

House: um abraço, um beijo e um solo de guitarra serve?

Magaly: por hora sim... até mais!

Ele desligou... não acreditava. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? É claro que Magaly sabia, e é claro que ela queria que toda aquela enrolação que acontecia entre House e Cuddy desde os tempos da faculdade terminasse logo e eles tomassem vergonha na cara e ficassem juntos.

House: acho que já sei o que eu posso fazer. Eu só preciso parar de fugir...

***

Ela havia chegado em Miami, e a recepção foi bem calorosa, estilo Meryl Streep, Christine Baranski e Julie Walters em Mamma Mia... Loucas? Quem sabe, mas é nisso que dá ter uma amiga que mora longe.

Cuddy: quer me derrubar sua maluca?

Magaly: Pode ser, mas vamos, eu sai do museu hoje só pra te receber.

Cuddy: você tirou o dia de folga pra ficar comigo?

Magaly: eu que mando, eu saio na hora que eu quiser... mas me diga, como vão as coisas?

Cuddy: do jeito de sempre... suportáveis, até essa semana.

Magaly: mas o que foi que aconteceu essa semana pra você virar aloka e vir pra cá?

Cuddy: o mesmo de sempre... o filho da puta do House.

Magaly: sim, isso eu sei, o cara que te ama fez merda novamente, mas O QUE dessa vez.

Cuddy: você fala isso com tanta certeza... parece até saber de algo.

Magaly: Ah Less... eu e o universo todo sabemos que o Greg é louco por você.

Cuddy: ele é um idiota, isso sim.

Magaly: um idiota que te ama Less...

Cuddy: serio mesmo, você fala isso com tanta certeza, ele disse algo?

Magaly: disse sim... alias, nos falamos a uns minutos atrás antes de você chegar, e ele declarou pra mim todo o amor que ele sente por você.

Cuddy: seu sarcasmo me diverte Magaly Lawson. Vamos para sua casa... lá eu te conto o que aconteceu.

Elas foram conversando no carro dos muitos assuntos... chegaram em casa e a primeira coisa que Magaly fez foi empurrar Lisa em cima da cama para uma guerra de travesseiros.

Foi uma correria intensa pela casa, moveis atingidos, alguns vidros quebrados, mas nada de serio, foi quando elas se deitaram no enorme tapete branco emplumado que tinha no chão da sala.

Cuddy: acho que precisamos de tratamento.

Magaly: que isso amiga, recordar é viver... estamos recordando e vivendo a infância. Mas me diz, o que aquele cachorro fez com você?

Ela contou tudo, descrevendo uma linha do tempo completa que ocorreu desde que ela perdeu Joy até o incidente do dia anterior.

Magaly: Mas que filho da puta... espera um minuto?

Cuddy: Sim, claro, o que foi?

Ela pegou o celular e discou para ele... tinha que fazer isso mas só para atiçá-lo um pouco do quão idiota ele estava sendo.

Ele atendeu o telefone e ela soltou o verbo

Magaly: SEU CACHORRO FILHO DUMA PUTA... VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA LERDO MESMO VIU!

Cuddy arregalou os olhos, ela ligou para ele? ESSA NÃO!

Cuddy*cochichando*: sua louca, você ligou para ele mesmo?

Magaly*ignorando Lisa*: Sim Gregory House, você é um idiota... declara todo seu amor pela Lisa pra mim mas age feito um idiota com ela? Como você pode fazer isso?

Ela terminou de falar e colocou no viva voz.

House: eu não consigo evitar, eu te disse... porque você acha que eu penso que nunca daria certo?

Lisa Cuddy prestou atenção em tudo que ele dizia.

Magaly: sim, você pensa, porque você é um idiota que faz besteira, mas não precisa fazer de propósito né colega. Ela te ama, você a ama, SEJA HOMEM E RESOLVA ISSO!

Cuddy olhou para Magaly com uma cara de "eu mato você" quando ela pronunciou as palavras "ela te ama" mas queria ouvir o que ele diria a respeito.

House: sim, eu amo a Lisa. Sim, eu sempre a amei. Sim, eu sempre a amarei, mas isso não pode dar certo. Por isso eu a deixei antes.

Cuddy estava com a mão na boca, era informação demais para sua mente. Tudo que ela mais queria era poder ouvir isso dele, queria que falasse para ela, mas ele nunca diria. Não importa que ele nunca mudasse, mas ele não queria tê-la. Ao menos, era o que ela achava.

Magaly: Greg... pense comigo. Você nunca vai ter 100% de certeza de algo se não tentar.

House: Eu sou o House.  
Cuddy*sussurrando*: ele é o House.

Agora foi a vez de Magaly arregalar os olhos... COMO ELES NÃO PERCEBIAM QUE ERAM PERFEITOS UM PARA O OUTRO?

Magaly: Sim oh todo poderoso House... me diz uma coisa, o que você entende de amor? Me diga ao menos o que está no dicionário.

Ele ficou calado um minuto... não sabia o que responder.

House: tá... essa pergunta é difícil. Eu sou racional.

Magaly: eis ai a sua resposta House sabichão... você é brilhante, inteligente para os que não te conhecem, pois que te conhece, como eu, sabe o grande bobo apaixonado que você é.

House: eu não sou um bobo apaixonado.

Magaly: Ah não? Veremos... teste psicológico. Qual a primeira coisa que lhe vem a cabeça.

House: eu não vou fazer isso.

Magaly: Vai sim, e responde. Trabalho

House: esse negocio é idiota. Mas vamos lá. Trabalho? Tedio.

Magaly: clinica

House: General Hospital.

Magaly: férias?

House: viagem.

Magaly: Loucura?

House: amar...

Magaly: amor?

House: Lisa...

Cuddy segurou as mãos na boca mais uma vez, sim, ele a amava. Sim ele admitia isso... mas nunca para ela, e isso a entristecia.

Magaly: annw que fofo! Você é sim um bobo apaixonado.

House: eu juro que se você continuar com isso não te atendo mais.

Magaly: desculpa... o que você vai fazer?

House: não sei, ela está viajando não é... eu acho que...

Magaly: eu acho que você sabe o que vai fazer. Mas faça. Você pode ter um eterno House... basta você largar essa covardia de lado e tentar.

House: adeus vadia... e valeu por me fazer sentir uma vergonha sem fim.

Magaly: sempre que quiser Gregório... estarei sempre aqui ao seu alcance.

Eles desligaram e Magaly olhou para Cuddy com ternura. Tinha uma idéia do que poderia estar passando pela cabeça da amiga naquele momento.

Magaly: sabe do que eu acho que precisamos? Sorvete.

Cuddy: seria bom. Mas amiga... você acha que ele vai fazer alguma coisa?

Magaly: é o Greg less... você sabe como ele é. Nunca espere nada dele.

Cuddy: você tem razão, e eu vim aqui para tentar tirar ele da minha cabeça não foi... vamos nos divertir.

E mais uma vez elas correram pela casa, dançaram e se lambuzaram com sorvete. Aquele estava sendo um dia agradável.

House ao desligar o telefone sorriu...

House: vadia... você é esperta.

Ele riu da situação e pegou o telefone ligando para o aeroporto.

Aeroporto: pois não senhor?

House: uma passagem para Miami por favor.

O dia terminou pacificamente e elas foram se deitar. Dormir juntas? Claro que sim, mas dormir era uma palavra que estava fora do vocabulário naquela noite.

Eram 4:00am quando Lisa se deixou vencer pelo cansaço... e dormiu com a cabeça no colo da amiga. Ela gostava de estar com ela. Era como se seus problemas sumissem.

Magaly viu o visor do seu celular piscar... era uma mensagem, dele.

House: Você é uma filha da puta mesmo viu... to chegando amanhã. Mesmo endereço?

Ela riu... ele sabia que o celular estava no viva voz, e mesmo assim quis dizer todas aquelas palavras. Clicou no botão resposta e escreveu

Magaly: sim, mesmo local. Quero só ver Don Juan.

Ela parou por um momento... AI MERDA!

Magaly: que horas você chega? Eu tenho que manter ela em casa...

House: eu chego de manhã... acho que vocês vão estar dormindo.

Magaly: então tá, tem uma chave reserva debaixo da planta na porta... entra direto porque eu não quero acordar cedo.

House: então tá. Eu chego ai daqui a pouco.

***

House já estava no aeroporto quando trocava mensagens com sua amiga... ele tinha que tomar uma atitude, ela a amava, e mesmo fugindo isso nunca ia mudar.

Ouviu seu avião ser chamado, pegou sua bagagem de mão e subiu a bordo... ele já sabia o que fazer, como fazer, porque fazer... só faltava as palavras certas para dizer depois.

Chegou a Miami... seu corpo reagindo de forma irracional. Ele não estava acostumado com isso. Comprou um expresso na loja da Starbucks que tinha no aeroporto e foi em direção ao ponto de taxi.

Ele informou o endereço e tomou um gole de seu café... não tinha conseguido dormir no avião. O taxista pareceu perceber o nervosismo dele.

Taxista: Nervoso senhor?

House: não interessa...

O taxista voltou a olhar para frente, percebeu que alem de nervoso ele era fechado... e com isso ele não poderia lidar.

Ao chegar ao destino da bela casa, house pagou o taxista, dando-lhe uma boa gorjeta. Ele esperou o homem sair e seguiu as instruções de Magaly, pegando a chave que estava debaixo da planta...

House: essas duas... mesma mania, mesmo local. Aposto como estão dormindo juntas. Devem ter falado mal de mim a noite inteira.

Ele entrou na casa... conhecia de muito tempo, desde que eles voltaram a morar no EUA.

House: bem... o Tom está viajando, então elas devem estar na suíte presidencial...

E rumou direto para o quarto do casal... a porta estava entreaberta e podia ver as duas dormindo, cada uma para um lado.

Ele olhou para sua amada, como ela era linda... olhou para a amiga e a única coisa que vinha na cabeça é "culpa sua cupida"

Ele tirou o violão da capa e começou a dedilhar algumas notas... era dificil falar, mas a musica sempre ajudava, e ele falar tudo o que sentia para ela através de uma musica era o certo.

O som da melodia que saia do instrumento despertou Magaly e seu sono leve... ela sorriu de um canto a outro da orelha e cutucou Lisa para acordar.

Ela acordou ouvindo um som de violão, uma linda melodia. Arregalou os olhos ao ver quem estava tocando. Mas não ousaria interromper... não agora.

Ele terminou de tocar a introdução e começou a cantar.

_Look at you  
Look at me  
Look at who we could be  
I wanna know who you are  
What you want from the stars  
And every time i look at you i can hardly say a thing,  
My head starts to spin  
And it hits me that i love you  
And every time you look at me i could go crazy but i don't say it,_

Sim… ele tinha escolhido a musica perfeita. Ela estava sentada na cama com as costas encostadas na cabeceira. Suas pernas estava encolhidas e ela segurava os joelhos somente apreciando todas as palavras cantadas que saiam da boca dele

_But i wont cause i rather be alone than lose you  
And all i really wanna do is be next to you,  
But im too tired to fight  
And i could tell you now  
But baby never mind_

O quarto estava sendo iluminado somente pela luz do sol que entrava pela brecha das cortinas... mas ele conseguia enxergar os olhos dela. Conseguia enxergar o sorriso, aquele sorriso que era uma força para ele continuar com o que ele estava fazendo.

_All the time every day  
There's nothing i can do baby to make it go away,  
So look at you  
And look at me  
And think of who we could be  
And every time i look at you i can hardly say a thing,  
My head starts to spin  
And it hits me that i love you  
And every time you look at me i could go crazy but i don't say it,  
But i won't cause i rather be alone than lose you  
And all i really wanna do is be next to you,  
But im to tired to fight  
And i could tell you now  
But baby never mind,_

Magaly estava olhando aquela cena, encantada com tudo que assistia... era lindo ver o romantismo presente na vida do seu amigo... sim, ela sentia orgulho de ser amiga desse casal cheio de problemas inúteis e amores infinitos. Ela segurava uma câmera... afinal, momentos assim não aconteciam todo o tempo.

Cuddy olhava para ele, sentia toda a verdade em cada palavra que saia da boca dele. Sentia seu coração bater mais forte pelo fato de sentir tudo que ele sentia.

_All i really wanna say is i need you baby  
How could you understand  
What happens if you turned away  
And everything turns blue and gray  
And i just wish i told you 'never mind'  
And i could tell you now  
But baby never mind  
Yeahh  
Oh yeahh  
I could tell you now but never mind  
Yeahh oh yeah yeah  
And i could tell you now but never mind_

Ele dedilhou as ultimas notas e deixou o violão de lado olhando-a como se estivesse procurando as palavras que precisavam ser ditas.

Magaly cutucou Cuddy e deu um leve empurrão na amiga para que ela fosse até ele. Ela se levantou da cama andando em direção a ele. A distancia não era tanta mas parecia infinita.

Quando ela se aproximou ainda mais e segurou em sua mão ele sentiu todas as palavras virem em sua boca.

House: Lisa... todo mundo sabe como eu sou. E eu creio que seja um caso perdido para a humanidade. Mas existe algo em mim que nunca se perdeu.

Ele passou a mão pelo rosto dela e pegou uma mecha de cabelo colocando atrás da orelha.

Cuddy: sabe... você disse tudo. Você poderia dizer agora, mas não importa.

Magaly: acho que a parte importante da musica é a outra... só dizendo.

Eles riram, ainda olhando um para o outro.

House: sim... eu sempre quis você. Mas era algo que eu não poderia arriscar. É complicado viver com a perda, sabendo que a culpa é sua.

Cuddy: greg...

House: sim Lisa, você não sabe por quanto tempo eu tive que pensar para sair daquela maldita faculdade só porque eu não aguentaria te perder por alguma besteira que eu fiz...

Magaly: e adiantou? NÃÃÃÃO!

House: VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ ME AJUDANDO MAGA!

Cuddy somente ria... ela viu o quanto seu amado estava nervoso, mas percebeu que ele queria falar.

House: então...

Ela pulou no pescoço dele e o calou com um beijo. Ela precisava disso... ela precisava sentir ele.

Ele correspondeu de imediato demonstrando todo o amor que sentia... não era erótico, não era desesperado. Era romântico, como em um final de filme em que os mocinhos sofrem o filme todo para enfim ficarem juntos.

Magaly fez todos os barulhos possíveis que conseguia fazer e sem tentar tremer para não perder o foco da câmera.

Eles se separaram tentando recuperar o fôlego e riam, ao mesmo tempo, da amiga louca que tinham.

House: eu te amo Lisa Cuddy.

Cuddy: eu também te amo Gregory House...

Eles voltaram a se beijar... e Magaly mais uma vez fazendo barulhos.

Magaly: e há quem diga que Crepusculo é historia de amor... AHAM TÁ! Eu sou chefe do grupo dos cupidos... ninguem ganha de mim. Juntei o casal mais problema do mundo.

Cuddy mais uma vez interrompeu seu beijo, mas dessa vez soltando uma enorme gargalhada... Voou para cima da amiga, que parou o vídeo quando percebeu o ataque louco.

Cuddy: então quer dizer que a senhorita que tramou isso tudo...

Magaly: na verdade não... nãããão tudo, mas eu colaborei para o show.

Cuddy: sabia que eu te amo? Você é uma vaca mesmo viu... cupida!

House foi até a amiga para, finalmente, cumprimentá-la... ele contava tudo a ela, coisas que não faziam sentido para ele. E a culpa disso tudo era dela sim.

House: se der errado o Tom fica viúvo, você sabe...

Magaly: sabe porque não vai dar errado? Porque o que é perfeito não possui erros. Possui pequenas falhas, mas erros? NÃO!

Eles estavam rindo e conversando... lembrando de todas as coisas boas que suas vidas tinham.

Cuddy: você faltou trabalho só pra fazer isso? SEU CHEFE VAI BRIGAR COM VOCÊ!

House: o Jimmy? Daqui a pouco ele liga perguntando onde eu estou...

Cuddy: e o que você vai dizer?

Magaly: o que mais?

House: que estou com a minha namorada de férias em Miami.

**THE END!**


End file.
